


【授权翻】Who we are

by mudyamber



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski, 巫师3 狂猎
Genre: Beating, Blood Drinking, Caning, Don’t copy to another site, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humiliation, Imprisonment, M/M, Public Humiliation, Slavery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudyamber/pseuds/mudyamber
Summary: 翻译自Apuzzlingprince的Who we are原文指路：https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332256/chapters/40776665





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who we are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332256) by [Apuzzlingprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/pseuds/Apuzzlingprince). 

第一章

女公爵将杰洛特赶走的时候未置一词。确切地说，是她的扈从，戴米恩·德·拉·图尔保持沉默。由于违背官方指令，未能确保席安娜的安全并将凶徒枭首，亨莉叶塔明确表示今后他不再被允许踏足此处，但至少他不用与绞架会面。

怀着苦涩离开亨莉叶塔处后，杰洛特从不曾想还会有一个差人在早晨敲开他的大门，挥舞着一封信，命令-不是请求-他去往大殿。

他仔细地检查了这封信，确定并非伪造，也许是当地人的一个恶作剧要让他陷入麻烦。在他辜负了女公爵的期望后，陶森特的人民对这个常驻猎魔人已不再抱期望，因此他也不能将这封信交还他们。但印章无从作伪，信笺还带着亨莉叶塔最爱的香味，不对外出售的香水。杰洛特怀疑即便是女公爵最亲近的人也不能伪造出一封骗过猎魔人双眼和鼻子的信件。

他把信叠成整齐的方形塞进口袋，去马厩取萝卜。这将是他数周以来首次去往鲍克兰。众所周知，他不仅让凶兽溜走了，期间还让女爵的姐姐死于非命（在看到亨莉叶塔为其哀悼前，淳朴的公国人民似乎还乐见其成，但女爵的悲痛似乎勾起了他们的同情心），因此他最近不甚愿意前去冒险。

他避开喧闹的鲍克兰居民骑马到达宫殿大门。一到门口他就下马，将她拴在杆子上，径直走进去。戴米恩已在门口等候，并在示意杰洛特走近前皱了皱鼻子。

“要我说的话，”杰洛特一走近，戴米恩便说：“就不该召见你，但女爵坚持。”

杰洛特挑起了眉。“真的，现在？”

也许，她原谅了他？杰洛特试着别那么乐观。

“她自有决断，”戴米恩粗暴地说。“尽管你不配，但这是你重新得到女爵青眼的机会。希望你抓住机遇，因为若你再次失败，她可不会如此宽容。”

“还没应下任何事呢。”

“你的到来就是同意了，猎魔人。”戴米恩的语气和他的冷笑十分相称。“所以我再说一遍，别让她失望。”

“很高兴你还在乎。”杰洛特双臂交叉于胸前，疲惫地说。

戴米恩终于回身推开宫殿大门，示意杰洛特跟上。“她的话，我自然在乎。另一方面，你的话...”他走上前，回头瞥向杰洛特“倘若你失败，我将很乐意执行其后果。我没忘记也没原谅你对我的欺骗，也没忘记我因此受到的惩戒。”

杰洛特沉默了，移开目光。在他们穿过大殿去往亨莉叶塔的宝座的路上，他只能全心研究编织在大理石砖中的复杂金色花纹。即便戴米恩感受到了他的窘迫他也没有说破。

他只在来到亨莉叶塔近前时才抬头。此时的氛围比之前的会面要正式得多。女爵将他们曾今的亲近全数抹消，而杰洛特认为在他如此彻底的失职后这都是罪有应得。数百人丧生-女人、孩童、男人、婴儿-皆因一人所为。一个他有机会杀死，但又被他放走的人。每次他路过本地墓园新添的墓碑时，他都对自己的选择充满迷茫。

他用正式的宫廷礼节低身向亨莉叶塔鞠躬。她则像对待动物一样轻蔑地回应。这有些伤人，但他已十分习惯于人们因自己的出现而表现出的鄙视，所以也仅仅是些许刺痛罢了。

女爵端坐在宝座上，双臂搁在扶手上。“距长牙之夜已有三月，”她开口道，“你不但没有完成将你带来此处的任务，还没能从被指控的吸血鬼手中解救陶森特。”

杰洛特惊讶地抬头。“吸血鬼已被驱逐了。由召唤他们的长老下令。他们不该有所逗留。”

“他们不该，是的，但他们仍在。”亨莉叶塔的指甲敲击宝座扶手。“仍在逗留的吸血鬼是那些...你提过的高级种。或者我的护卫们这么认为，他们发现了你描述的具有野兽特征的人形生物在品鉴人类。”

“高等级吸血鬼一般不会改变行为模式来引起人类的注意。”杰洛特说道

“他们没有，”戴米恩插话。“因此你是在三个月而不是三周后被带来的。袭击行为很严密。我们也是最近才得到结论的。”

女爵清了清喉咙，戴米恩禁声。

“如戴米恩骑士所言，”女爵说道。“他们一次带走一个或两个人。能在他们最近一次绑架活动时发现他们并确认他们是吸血鬼完全靠运气。”她在宝座上倾身。“你，猎魔人，要追杀这些吸血鬼让我们无后顾之忧。”

“听起来在这件事上我没什么选择余地。”杰洛特喃喃道。

亨莉叶塔笑了，却并不完全满意。“当然，合约被完全履行之后，你会得到酬劳。”

“那如果我不能全数清除他们？”

“那么公国将合理收回白鸦园并将你驱逐出境。你在此舒适的生活全仰仗我的慷慨，若你不能证明自己值得这公民身份，这份慷慨也将被收回。”

杰洛特努力掩饰内心的愤懑。女爵很可恶，但考虑到她最近被迫葬下她唯一的血亲也情有可原，但这分毫不能减轻这威胁给人的挫败感。

“如您所愿。”杰洛特说，再次简短鞠躬。他等亨莉叶塔挥手遣退他才回身离去。

戴米恩紧跟其后，在杰洛特能逃离宫殿里浓厚的厌恶前将他拉到一边。杰洛特也许已经习惯了被排斥，但这不意味着他在能逃避的时候也安之若素。

“猎魔人，”戴米恩按住他的肩膀，“如果你想和他们聊聊，看到怪物的守卫在军营里，最近失去丈夫的家庭住在弗兰卡拉兹村庄。我不确定除了女爵和我告知你的部分外他们能对你透露多少，但如果能帮上...”

“寻找答案我有个简单得多的方法，”杰洛特说“但还是谢了。”

从故事来看，即便他去找了守卫和受害人，对他的搜寻也无甚进益。而找一个吸血鬼来帮忙快得多也简单得多，他又恰好认识这么一个欠他大人情的。

他没再多做准备就启程了，跳上萝卜奔向雷吉斯的公墓。即便雷吉斯已经离开了数周，忙于追踪狄拉夫，他仍给需要帮助的杰洛特留下了一丝联系方式。联系的纽带就是他的乌鸦，它们依旧成群的栖息在墓园，耐心的等待吸血鬼同伴的归来。

为避免惊走乌鸦，他在靠近墓园前将萝卜系在附近的树上。乌鸦们已经习惯了他的存在。但萝卜可没这待遇，她的身量也许会将它们惊飞。

杰洛特扫视过梅尔拉雪兹隆格公墓。乌鸦们聚集在雷吉斯所住地下室的入口处附近的树上、墓碑上，甚至一两个破裂的石棺内（杰洛特能看到其中一个破石棺里露出一个松散的鸦巢，材料里细骨和木枝各占一半）。乌鸦们看着他接近，它们圆溜溜的眼睛满含兴味而非警惕地观察着他。它们显然认出他了。

杰洛特在一只乌鸦前坐下，对方跳向前来并冲他侧过头。尽管杰洛特不是个宠物派的，他也得承认那对一只乌鸦来说也很可爱。

“找到雷吉斯并告诉他急需他前来陶森特，他回来后来通知我。”

既然他们都能追踪一只鬼魂，想来要找雷吉斯对它们而言只是小菜一碟。鉴于雷吉斯从未透露他的去向，杰洛特不会选择在此处等他。雷吉斯要从狄拉夫指向的任何地方回陶森特也许会花上几天，甚至几周。

杰洛特回到白鸦园，用准备美酒来填满等待雷吉斯的时间（还有品鉴，研发优质葡萄酒的关键）。BB打算在接下来的几个月内恢复生产并让杰洛特熟悉过程。它主要是喝酒，阅读，尝试葡萄，这都是杰洛特乐在其中的。

经过在休息室里拎着一瓶白狼看采摘葡萄指南的疲惫一天，杰洛特听到敲门声。他不怎么遇到访客。人们有时因尖刺魔或巨棘魔树上门求助-陶森特的常见怪物，但这类登门依旧少之又少，尤其是在他失去女爵宠爱后。一般来说，在这个时间来访的不是送来朋友书信的邮差就是员工，杰洛特兴趣缺缺地起身。

门口，站着的既不是邮差，也不是任何一个员工

雷吉斯在门阶上温暖地笑着，微微露出牙齿。“看到你一切都好真高兴，杰洛特，当我收到你的消息时，我还害怕发生了什么。”

“见到你也一样，雷吉斯，”杰洛特说着走向对方并将雷吉斯拉进一个拥抱。雷吉斯狠狠地回抱住他。“就怀疑用乌鸦来传信会有歧义，”杰洛特边说着边把雷吉斯引进门。“它们到底怎么说的？”

“它们是相当聪慧的生物，杰洛特，他们清楚的传达了你的口信。”雷吉斯随他来到餐桌旁，现在那摆着几盘三明治，远不止一个人的量。“但仅说‘急需我前往陶森特’并没有多少讯息，我担心你陷入了什么麻烦。”

“那你这么想也没错，”杰洛特说。他坐下，雷吉斯坐在他对面。“女爵想要我做件事，而这次她不接受失败。要么我完成委托，要么被踢出陶森特。”

“哦，天。”雷吉斯抿紧嘴唇。“她到底要你做什么？”

“命令我做什么，”杰洛特更正道。“她要我解决一个吸血鬼问题。”

雷吉斯皱起眉头。“吸血鬼问题？原谅我，但我在我们群族里算不得什么社交名流，所以恐怕我还没听说过这个问题。”

“他们没全离开，”杰洛特从盘子里拿了个鸡肉三明治，边说边挑拣着。“有些高级吸血鬼在附近落户，或者说女爵认为有这事。鉴于守卫发现有具有野兽特征的人形生物品鉴人类的事，我认同女爵得看法，这不符合其他我所知道的生物的特性。”他扔了块番茄进嘴里，嚼了嚼咽下。“可能是被几个月前蜂拥而来的劣等吸血鬼潮引来的”

雷吉斯的表情逐渐凝重起来。

“我猜他们正在扩充自己的血库，”杰洛特继续道。“由于他们没让受害者当场流血而死而是将其带走，我只能这么猜了。”

“这是个问题，”雷吉斯喃喃道，现在他的眼神躲闪起来。“而且不容易解决。我不太确定你为什么叫上我，但如果是要强迫他们离开，恐怕我没有足够的社会地位这样做。”他的眼神短暂的掠过杰洛特。“而且我假定你没有傻到要去正面挑战他们，那么你一定不是要就这方面的问题向我咨询或是要我提供帮助。”

杰洛特摇摇头。正面迎战绝无可能，杰洛特从不怀疑这点。仅是对战狄拉夫他已竭尽全力。对上多个高级吸血鬼他是能分分钟命丧当场。

“对付一只高级吸血鬼已经够了，”他说，“没想过把小命丢在同时对抗好几个上。”

“那你需要我做什么，杰洛特？”雷吉斯问道，“当然，我会尽我所能的提供帮助，但我能做的实在不多，鉴于我在我们族群中的影响力太小了。”

“之前是希望你能有点特权的，”他承认道，“你更年长。至少比绝大多数都要年长。”

“一般情况下，我本该有些权利的，但当我和人类亲密起来的时候我的年岁已经不再有任何意义了。当我甚至和猎魔人有所联系后，那更...”雷吉斯指尖相抵。“我们和平相处，这在不论我和任何人接触都不变，但这不能让他们喜欢我，或尊重我。”

“要怎样做你才能得到尊重？”杰洛特追问。“对抗人类？”

“从你提供的少得可怜的信息来看，我只能猜测他们正是如此打算的，”雷吉斯说道，声音凝重起来。“我的话语完全没有力量。我必须提供实质性的证明。”

“那如果你有实质证据，你能将他们劝离吗？”

“这完全有可能。”雷吉斯叹道，双臂滑至膝盖。这话题显然让他悲痛。“请容我解释，杰洛特。”

“杰洛特咬了口三明治。他能预见到一番高谈阔论。”

“吸血鬼社会遵循阶级制度，由成员的年纪决定层级。因此大家敬重服从年长者，比如暗影长者。我已经活了八百岁，彼时吸血鬼的数量还相当少，对这些一两百岁的小年轻-现在的吸血鬼多数在这个年龄段-来说我的年纪的确代表了权威。如果你提到的这些吸血鬼还是毛头小子的话这点尤其适用，从他们决定在人类社会附近建立家族以来更轻松的奴役人类来看，这很有可能。大多数成熟的吸血鬼更倾向远离人群。”他稍作停顿，仿佛是等这些信息被吸收。“当然，如果长者的行为不符合下级口味的话，这一切都不成立。不遵从吸血鬼习俗的人是会被驱逐的，不论他是一百岁、两百岁还是一千岁。不幸的是，我抛弃兄弟选择生活在人类当中，在我的群族中，我已是被放逐者。”

杰洛特一边嚼着他的第三个三明治一边点点头。啰嗦如雷吉斯，他关于吸血鬼习俗的自白也总是有趣的，杰洛特听得全神贯注。

“然而，”雷吉斯继续道。“如果我先给他们介绍一两个先例，比如我的奴仆，也许能表明立场并展开一段包含信任和尊重的关系。我可以作为一种指引性的力量。我也曾领导过家族，当然是在更年轻的时候，并由于我不会因沉迷饮血而疏于施行领导人的职责，那时候我通常都比较成功。”他举起一根手指。“这都建立在绑架陶森特居民的生物确实是吸血鬼而且比我年幼的假设基础上。”

雷吉斯清清喉咙拿起最近的高脚杯，给自己斟上一杯蔓越莓汁。

“想不到他们还能是什么，”杰洛特耸了耸一边肩膀。“但我喊你来一半是想要你帮我确定他们的位置并明确认身份。现在没人知道他们在哪。”

雷吉斯点头啜饮一口。“这没问题。”

“如果他们是高等吸血鬼，”杰洛特继续“你可以把我带去作为见面礼。”

“就猜到你会这么说，”雷吉斯的声音再次严肃起来。“要能跟你说这计划太过冒险就好了，但其他的方法也差不多。我猜你不愿意远迁，比如搬去诺维格瑞之类的？只要你跨过边境，女爵就不太可能继续派人追击了。”

“没可能。”杰洛特说。作为一个骄傲的北方人，花钱请他去诺维格瑞都不成。哪怕是在最差的地方，陶森特也是个天堂。人们不会在他经过时唾弃他、街道闻起来不是泥土和粪便的味道、不需要在大清早探出窗沿和人争吵，而这些在行至诺维格瑞的任何地区时看来都避无可避。他的好些朋友不是已经迁居就是准备迁离了。他在诺维格瑞、威伦甚至附近都了无牵挂。

“这个计划明显对我们两个来说都将非常不愉快”，雷吉斯像是想劝他。

“是的”，杰洛特说。“但那在我的工作生涯里看起来也没多特别。”他扫去裤子上的面包屑。“我希望你来帮忙，但要是让你为难我也会另寻他法。”

“你永远不能叫我为难，杰洛特。”雷吉斯摇摇头，叹道。“计划实施前我需要花几天时间来为你的捕猎活动做准备。这可不是什么走马观花的活。”

“期间我要做点什么？”杰洛特问道

“把这合约再掂量掂量，”雷吉斯说道，他的嘴角划出不赞同的弧线。“但我知道这不像你会做的，所以我建议你好好吃饭，喝水，制作生血药剂。当然，只是以防万一，我也许能控制这一问题。”

杰洛特长久的盯住雷吉斯。“你有拒绝的权力，雷吉斯。如果要到那个地步的话，可以拒绝我的计划。”

“然后让你被迫离开你长久以来仅有的家？”雷吉斯摇头，手指无意识地在背包带上活动。“我既无意愿，也无意向使你孤军奋战，尤其是在你在狄拉夫事件上对我展现极大善意之后。”

“你不欠我什么，”杰洛特反对道，但雷吉斯抬起一只手打断他。

“我不想这么做，但我的确想要帮你，这才是重点。”他为自己拿上个三明治，挑出生菜。“今晚我会找找他们，周末前会通告进度。”

“我会好好制作药剂。”杰洛特回道。

“朋友，你是该这么做，抓紧时间修整。”

“充分利用时间这事你不用担心，”杰洛特保证道。他早过了时刻保持活力的年纪。

雷吉斯笑了。“那换个话题，我相信你等着我解释最近的行踪呢。”

杰洛特点头。他得承认，他很好奇雷吉斯是否找到了狄拉夫，如果找到了，他对狄拉夫的恢复工作做得如何。

结果雷吉斯确实找到了狄拉夫，对方待在一个山洞里（雷吉斯好心地称之为一个舒适的居所）。此时狄拉夫拒绝接触高吸，过着茹毛饮血的生活，将混迹于低级吸血鬼之间，对此永雷吉斯的话来说是“缺乏积极的聊天”。要狄拉夫再次愿意与人类接触还需要时间，但雷吉斯希望能让他和高等吸血鬼接触，这样至少他可以与同类度日而非整日与幼兽为伍。

他们花了几小时谈论他们共同的伙伴和朋友，直到雷吉斯提出到了离开的时候。杰洛特送他到葡萄园边，然后回到餐厅享用玛兰尼为晚餐准备的新鲜鸡肉，

他可以明早开始准备药剂。而现在，他还有一章“葡萄园运营指南”要读完。

利用剩下的材料和时间，杰洛特用燕子装满了足足二十五个小瓶。最初他想把药剂装入烧瓶，但中途意识到这不够隐蔽。他没法在身上藏住哪怕一个烧瓶。

塞紧所有的小瓶后，他用衣物包好防止碎裂，在包里装上十五瓶，剩下藏进衬衫下的腰带上。

雷吉斯为他的职业素养深感震动。“你做的多到让人怀疑你到底休息了没有，”他说着把包放进自己的行李中。关上之前，他向杰洛特伸出一只手，“然而我还是需要你把剩下的瓶子也交给我。你要是觉得我的兄弟们不会发现的话就太低估他们了。”

杰洛特皱眉摸向皮带扣。“这么明显吗？”

“对于吸血鬼来说，是的。对普通人来说，我猜没有。”

他交出药瓶。雷吉斯它们塞进他现在鼓鼓囊囊的背包。

“现在，”雷吉斯说着在杰洛特实验室里遍地散布的木桶中的一个上坐下。“我追踪到了陶森特郊区的一个废弃遗址里。在那我的确发现了同类的集会。”

“和猜的差不离，”杰洛特靠在墙上说。“有多少？”

“二十个左右，”雷吉斯说道。“也许更多。我没敢靠的太近，否则会给我们的任务增加难度。”他懒散地摆弄着背包带。“如我所料，他们很年轻。我不认为他们当中有超过两百岁的，总的来说，我不认为我给出的任何建议-一旦我获得足够影响力后-会遭到多大质疑。”

“棒极了”，杰洛特说道。“我们的计划可以实施了。”

雷吉斯抬手。“慢着，杰洛特。在我们行动之前，我要详细说明一下我对计划的安排。”

“继续，”杰洛特说着将臀部靠在工作台上。

“首先你要知道的是，杰洛特，这会很耗时间，”雷吉斯开口。“幸运的话几周，否则几个月。我必须强调那将是对我们来说非常、非常不愉快的时光。”

他放下手，注视着杰洛特。“你已经读到过我同类的暴行，但还没经历过。他们不会回避酷刑、当众羞辱，有些甚至渴望测试猎魔人的能力。不论是精神上还是肉体上这都会是个苦差事，并且以一种你从未经历过的方式降临，我说这些不是为了劝阻你，而是警告。”一小段沉默后，“你不仅仅是花时间坐在地窖里被抽血。也许他们会那样对待人类，但不是对一个猎魔人。那对你来说会更加苦痛。”

“我知道我要面对什么，”杰洛特再次保证。“已经体验过很多悲惨往事了。很怀疑他们还能玩出什么新花样。”

雷吉斯摇头。“不敢苟同。你知道，我也被迫参与其中，而且我猜这对你来说将更艰难。”他咽了口气。“对我们来说都是如此。”

“宁愿是你而不是其他人。”杰洛特说。

为此雷吉斯笑了，但只是挤出来的一丝笑意。“这...着很荣幸，我猜，但我仍觉得你想的太简单了。不论是否是假装，被关心的人所伤害都是痛苦的。”

“雷吉斯，”杰洛特从墙边起身走向他的朋友，将手搭在对方肩上。“如果你在担心这会改变我对你的看法，毫无必要。”

雷吉斯长叹，他的身体前倾，头部距离杰洛特的腹部只有几英寸。他看上去像在渴求亲密。“我担心的可多了。但在这事上我向你保证过提供帮助，我说到做到。”

“谢了。”杰洛特略微犹豫后抬起一只手抚过雷吉斯的头发，像安抚猫一样拍了拍。他觉着这蠢透了，犯了傻，但当他退后时，雷吉斯正笑着看他。这次是发自内心的。

“假定你已经为接下来的漫长时光做好了准备，”雷吉斯从桶上站起身。“那我们今晚出发。”

“可以。”杰洛特说道。

“最后一件事，杰洛特，”雷吉斯说，“一旦事情的发展对你来说太超过了，我请求你一定要告诉我。我们会离开。”他在实验室外皱眉看着杰洛特。“你的状况对我而言十分重要。”

杰洛特点头。他不认为会到需要撤退的境地，但雷吉斯的提议完全出于好心。

“你也是，雷吉斯，”他说，“如果事情太超过，也告诉我。”

他们走进正午的阳光-杰洛特感到这久违的烈日照耀在皮肤上。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

城堡位于陶森特广袤的山丘上，坐落在一片平原上丰茂的草地里。不论是谁建造的这个建筑，显然都没有对它的防御工事深思熟虑，也没考虑远离城镇的不便。无怪乎会被废弃，尽管看上去它依旧气势惊人、高大宏伟，还有个高挑的外堡，杰洛特猜测那是为了震慑外敌而建的。这显然是人类建筑而不是精灵的，因此提升了高度，强调了城垛而不是尖塔。这看上去像是个年轻傲慢的王子搞的藏娇处所。不论如何，杰洛特都怀疑他在此的时候不会有机会搞明白这个地方的历史。

雷吉斯上前的时候面容逐渐因愤怒扭曲起来。在整件事上他都比杰洛特更紧张，杰洛特则相当成功的抑制住了恐惧感。他已经能很熟练的用面瘫来应对糟糕的状况了。

“我说，你的表情，可非常没有说服力啊，”他对雷吉斯说道。“衣服倒挺搭。”

黑色的长外套下是红色的长袍，长靴将他显得更修长，雷吉斯挺契合奢华吸血鬼的形象。但他要还臭着一张脸的话可不太妙。

雷吉斯微微挺直，瞥了他一眼。

“嗯，我想也是，”雷吉斯承认道。一阵寂静在两人无聊又细密的脚步声中弥漫，直到雷吉斯笑着再次开口。“但你凭什么认为我会在意区区一个人类——不，一个变种的看法。人类是这么称呼你的，不是吗？也许这次我可以遵循他们的社会习惯。”

雷吉斯发出一种陌生的喉音，低沉而讽刺，它让杰洛特因震惊而沉默。这声音和杰洛特认知中的雷吉斯如此不搭以至于他一时无法相信它来自雷吉斯。

雷吉斯看向杰洛特时表情垮下来，“如果...如果这就过了的话，也许我们该再考虑考虑。”

“不，”杰洛特立刻道。他的双手被迪魔金锁链捆住了，否则他会拍拍雷吉斯的肩膀。对方的表情如此痛苦让人无法不心生同情。“我只是太惊讶。你比我想的能演多了。”

“当一个人打算要融入视他为敌的社会的时候他就必须这么做。”雷吉斯清清嗓子。他们来到了城堡入口。“我将要对你动粗了，请准备好。”

杰洛特试图用一个夸张的白眼让雷吉斯放松些，那作用几乎可以忽略不计。“来吧，雷吉斯。”

“好极了。”距目的地几步之遥处，雷吉斯抓起缚住杰洛特的锁链，拽着他向前，差点让他跪下。城堡的大门现在还关着。

但也就是一两秒的事，一个吸血鬼从浓雾中现身，充满兴味的看着他们。

雷吉斯笑着看向另一只吸血鬼，笑容狂放还露着尖牙。意识到这情景可能是为数不多的雷吉斯能自在的袒露尖牙的情况，让杰洛特不受控制的心头一紧。

“爱米尔·雷吉斯！久闻大名，”吸血鬼歪头说道。他金色的长发垂在背后。“什么风把您吹来了？还带着你的猎魔人。当然我希望您不是要来肃清我们的。”

雷吉斯哼一声。“当然不是，不然我就不会卸了他的猎魔人装备还捆住他的手了。”他猛地一拽锁链，这次杰洛特重重地摔跪在了草地上。“你看，那样他在战场上就有用多了。”

“有道理，”吸血鬼弯起嘴角。“那您有何贵干？我以为您已经放弃我们转而和人类一样生活了。”他语调中的嘲弄简直堪比当面唾弃雷吉斯。

“谁这么和你多嘴的？”雷吉斯挑眉问道。“我从未打算以人类自居。别犯蠢。我只是出于好奇，沉迷了一阵他们的文化而已。”

“那您有何收获？”那吸血鬼笑着问。

“毫无价值，”雷吉斯说。“除了猎魔人的血味道上佳以外。你真该试试。这才是我来此的缘由。”

“是吗？”吸血鬼好奇地看着杰洛特。杰洛特把目光黏在草地上。“他做了什么失去了你的青睐，雷吉斯？”

“试图杀死我的血亲兄弟，狄拉夫，”雷吉斯说道。“因此，他这是罪有应得。虽说对狄拉夫来说他不值一哂，但行为本身依旧不可饶恕。”

杰洛特不自觉地轻哼一声，然后在雷吉斯一手狠狠攥住他的白发时惊得一抽，发根因拉扯渗出血珠。

“安静，小狼，否则我会让你爬着进城堡的，”雷吉斯用那种冷酷、陌生的声调说道。“明白了吗？”

“明白，”杰洛特哽咽道。

“乖。”雷吉斯放开他，随手向前一扔。杰洛特被紧缚的双手锉过草地。

吸血鬼看上去惊叹于雷吉斯展现的掌控权。

“我们也许还能给他腾出个牢房，”吸血鬼说着示意雷吉斯跟着他入内。“顺便，我是海德利安·贝尔蒙特·克维斯。您将有机会在晚餐时面见其他成员。”

“多谢，”雷吉斯慷慨地说，拽着杰洛特起身，引导他穿过大门。

门内的庭院宽阔且郁郁葱葱，但也因疏于照料而杂草丛生。吸血鬼们没为此地的宜居性花费心思。他们似乎满意于它的现状，杰洛特对此见怪不怪，毕竟他还没见过吸血鬼有个好客的居所。

他们经过一座荒废的喷泉来到一扇高耸的双扇门前，开门时巨大的呻吟声像是要撼动整个城堡的地基。这动静吸引了回廊里吸血鬼们的注意，好奇地注视着他们走过。雷吉斯昂着头。他完美的扮演着自己的角色，冲着他兄弟们微笑，时不时重重拽过杰洛特的锁链让他走得磕磕绊绊。

海德利安领着他们穿过迷宫一般的回廊，来到一组向下延伸的台阶前，台阶尽头是一个地牢。里面的牢房里关押着许多人类。有些很年轻，有些年长，还有些看起来命悬一线，他们苍白的面颊靠着肮脏的石头。杰洛特被丢进最深处的一间，在他还趴在地上挣扎着试图站起时，雷吉斯用挂锁将杰洛特的锁链拴在墙上的铁环上。这让杰洛特的胳膊无法放下，只能靠肩膀用力。这姿势很快会造成麻烦。

“我很快会回来的，小狼，”雷吉斯说道。他站起身，大步走向门外时外套流畅的划过眼前。“我们走吧。我等不及要与同族重聚了。”

海德利安笑了。“这会是个惊喜的。尽管我们本该有所预料。毕竟，人类怎么可能代替我们成为伙伴？这简直太荒谬了。”

“哦，赞同。”雷吉斯关上牢门。它在他身后自动落锁，这只能是吸血鬼制品了，毕竟人造锁还没这等功能。杰洛特厌恶地意识到吸血鬼们已将关押人类的笼子做的越发高效了。

“倘若你试着自降身份和他们谈话就会发现他们简直无趣到头了，”雷吉斯继续道。“他们是如此的简单。”

“我都不知道你怎么忍受了这么久，雷吉斯”海德利安同情地说道。

“我也不知道。那简直令人沮丧，后来的几年里我不得不遁入山林。”

不论海德利安回了什么，杰洛特都听不到了，他和雷吉斯一并消失在台阶后。

杰洛特扫了眼隔壁的牢房，里面的男人脸色已经染上墓碑般的死灰色。就他的面相看，杰洛特觉得他离躺墓碑下也不远了。

“嘿，”那人对他说。“你是...你是那个猎魔人。那个白头发的，”每个字听起来都费了大力气，而他含混的口齿让话语几乎难以分辨。

“是的。”杰洛特说道。

“你...你是来救我们的吗？”他问道，将额头搁在两人之间的铁栏上。他的皮肤上泛起一层薄薄的汗水。要是他今晚就死了杰洛特也不会惊讶。

“不。”杰洛特干巴巴的说道。

“我猜也不是。”他叹道，向命运屈服了。“这真可惜。但我太累了。我想我要睡会。”

杰洛特不再回应。几分钟后对方也一样静下来，睡梦中发出清浅的呼吸。杰洛特希望他能在昏迷期间死去。感受生命从体内流逝的体验太糟，对此杰洛特深有体会。

杰洛特尽可能的放松准备冥想。这在他被圈禁的时候相当困难。他只能闭上眼沉下意识，将将打发时间。这也不错，毕竟他是闲下来就浑身难受的那类人。

他所处的环境注定这次进入冥想状态要比平时更难，但最终他设法做到了将自己的思想与外界隔绝起来。如果那人在夜里死去，杰洛特也没能清醒到聆听他的最后一口气。

不知过了多久以后，牢门打开的声音将他从冥想中惊醒。他猛地睁开眼，意识到胳膊和后腰搏动的痛感，高热而猛烈，但他忽略了它，盯着海德利安走进牢房并将一只高脚杯放在杰洛特身侧。不久之后雷吉斯也来了，杰洛特注意到他挥着一把和“非人造锁”一样的异物材质小刀。

“他的血的确是我尝过最美味的，”他告诉海德利安。他放下杰洛特的一只手并在手腕处握紧，悬在高脚杯上方。不需要天才或猎魔人的智慧也能猜到他们的意图。

杰洛特移开视线。他并无观看伤害加诸己身的喜好。

“我从未尝过猎魔人的血，”海德利安说，声音中满溢渴望。“你觉得它和普通人的有何不同？”

“你自可分辨，”雷吉斯说。“那绝美滋味言说不如体味。”

“如你所愿。”那吸血鬼简直急不可耐，焦躁地盯着雷吉斯调转刀尖。

雷吉斯笑了，刀刃流畅的切入杰洛特的手腕，毫无滞涩的划下。毫无阻碍地碰到静脉。血液小股但稳定的涌出，干净的落入高脚杯中。

杰洛特安静的看着四壁。

“别这么紧张，小狼，”雷吉斯故作温柔地说。杰洛特仍能听出字里行间的故作冷酷及一丝嘲讽。“这可是一个恩惠。大多数这样的人可活不下来。”

“是的，”海德利安附和道。他递了块布给雷吉斯，对方在高脚杯满了后用它按住杰洛特的伤口。“人类有时简直太过死心眼。至少这个没有尖叫不止。这个不同挺好。”

“只要你想，他也能尖叫的。”雷吉斯说，向同伴投去一个狂妄的笑容。

海德利安从地上拿起高脚杯。“我会记着的，”他说着小抿一口血。发出一声叹息和一阵战栗，随后他畅饮一口，几乎算是狼吞虎咽，简直迷醉其中。几乎算得上色情表演了。

“看得出来你挺喜欢，”雷吉斯观察道。

“你所言不虚，”他说着把高脚杯递给雷吉斯，对方在举杯前略作犹豫。他吞下的还不到一汤勺量，但颤抖得和海德利安一样厉害，颈部的肌肉拉紧、喉头颤动。对杰洛特来说目睹这一切尤为不适，他无法分辨这反应是源自愉悦还是痛苦。不管雷吉斯感受如何，杰洛特知道从心理层面来说他都谈不上享受。

“我们必须将他与其他人分项分享，”海德利安继续，重新将杰洛特的手腕锁起，将他从墙上解下。

雷吉斯看上去花了点时间找回神志。

“当然，只要保证他不会失血过多就行，”雷吉斯说着上前帮忙。他把高脚杯还给海德利安，对方在帮雷吉斯把杰洛特从地上拉起来前将剩下的鲜血一饮而尽。

杰洛特被从牢房里拉出来时肩膀因紧张崩成一条直线。他明了自己会被当做一个喂食罐展现在其他吸血鬼面前，雷吉斯早就警告过他了，但要控制住自己不为之紧张几乎不可能。

“他比其他人类安静多了，”海德利安回头瞥向杰洛特。

“哦，他情绪到了的时候也有一副好嗓子，”雷吉斯用那种上瘾、残酷、拖长的语调说。“但那都能控制。只需要一只铁腕。”

“你试过切掉他的舌头吗？我发现那有效的很。”

“他的舌头有时候也很能派上用场。我还没打算舍弃呢。”

“哦？有道理。”

海德利安将他们引至一扇门前，门内露出融融的、跳动的烛光。鉴于吸血鬼能在黑暗中清晰视物，这一定是出于美学考虑。

杰洛特抬眼扫过里面的盛景，又迅速低头冷漠地跟上雷吉斯。吸血鬼们看上去很热闹，在他像一块多汁的餐点一样被引入那团欢快的氛围中去时他很难不僵硬起来。对他们中的很多人来说这是第一次见猎魔人，因此十分好奇。他们抓着他的锁链，将他的头左右摆弄，彼此交流他的与众不同，饥渴地嗅那点鲜血味。

雷吉斯一脚将杰洛特的锁链踩在靴底，让他噗通一声跪下。

“举起你们的酒杯，朋友们，”雷吉斯朗声道，握住杰洛特沾满鲜血的手腕，将伤口扭向地面。

杰洛特强化后的愈合能力让血流有所减缓，但还没彻底停止。吸血鬼们争相举杯时血液正从他的小臂上滑落至肘弯。

他们中的很多人都已经醉了。杰洛特暗自期盼这意味着他们不会在他身上太过放纵。

他们轮流从他身上取血，就像他是个酒桶水龙头，然后以葡萄酒鉴赏家的口吻互相品评滋味。杰洛特不太想听他们都怎么说的，但没什么选择余地，就他听到的来说，显然他的血有种醇厚、丝滑的质感，清新的酸度，刺激的气味和清淡的后调。得到的结论是他有一种很好的混合味。

他们畅饮期间雷吉斯回答着问题。其中大多数都与杰洛特血液质量有关，是否能在其他人类上复制这种味道，其他吸血鬼则对杰洛特奇特的眼睛、白发、强化的身体更感兴趣。雷吉斯保证他们都有机会好好地观察他。当他们问到他的眼睛时，他提起杰洛特的锁链撑开他的眼皮。当问到他的发色时，他则攥起一把长发并允许他们触碰。当问到他的伤疤时，他长长的指尖从它们上划过，并摆弄着杰洛特以更好的展露它们。这一切都太过羞耻。

当他们终于不再从杰洛特身上取血并回到那张巨大的餐桌上时，杰洛特被迫坐在雷吉斯脚边。那人的手在他头发上抚弄，懒散的梳过，杰洛特累到几乎无法思考这行为。

吸血鬼们饱尝被酱汁、香料环绕的新鲜的水果、蔬菜、肉类。吸血鬼的味蕾需要最为刺激的食物，任何其他的东西对普通吸血鬼来说都太过平淡了，雷吉斯曾这样告诉他。但即便没有被大蒜或其他浓郁风味浸透的生菜对其他吸血鬼来说都令人作呕，雷吉斯还是适应了人类的食物。

雷吉斯时不时把手伸到桌下，拿一颗葡萄或者一片肉喂到杰洛特唇边。他在全体同僚面前这么做，所以这并不是纯粹为了杰洛特而做的事情。他的投喂只是为了强调他们之间的关系——下级和上级、牲畜和所有者。杰洛特无奈地接受每一口食物，咀嚼并吞咽，并因被如此对待而尴尬的耳尖通红。雷吉斯是对的，他没为此做好准备。

“他很乖，”一位吸血鬼说道，杰洛特依稀记得早些时候他自我介绍叫‘厄鲁修’。“我们曾试着让一些人类放松点。那样能更方便地取血，并且风味更佳，但我们没这么幸运。”

“正如我对海德利安所言，这需要一只铁腕，”雷吉斯说着把另一颗葡萄塞进杰洛特的唇中。他的大拇指勾勒着杰洛特的下颌线。“但建立联结也同样重要。你们读过‘人类的畜养与护理’吗？那可是个宝贵的借鉴。”

“我必须得搞一份副本，”厄鲁修低声说。“我想控制的那个女人总是在我靠近她的时候就哭个不停，太烦人了。有的时候她还把眼泪滴进了血里，那简直太肮脏了。”

“很高兴能给一些指导，”雷吉斯说道。“要发掘璞玉的确需要长久时间和耐心，我觉得我现在对此已经十分熟练了。”

他们继续谈论人类的畜养而杰洛特闭上眼，不再留心，让自己的意识抽离。他仍在被提示时张嘴，追随着雷吉斯的指示抬头，但其他时候意识都只是沉寂在身体内。

直到雷吉斯起身，椅子滑过石质地面时，杰洛特才意识到人们开始散伙休息。杰洛特随之起身，伸直手臂让雷吉斯牵锁链。雷吉斯牵住了，他对杰洛特微笑，其他少数逗留的吸血鬼赞许的看着，雷吉斯也回以微笑。

互道晚安后，他将杰洛特带回了一个卧式而不是地下室。一个完整舒适的卧室，有一张双人床，一个梳妆台，衣柜，一扇窗（当然，装着栏杆），半边地上都铺着地毯。杰洛特想张嘴说话，但雷吉斯用手指掩住他的唇，两人向床铺走去时一声温柔的嘘声在他耳边滚落。

其他吸血鬼能听到他们。如果他们还戒备着雷吉斯的话，也许还能看到他们。

“你今晚很乖，小狼，”雷吉斯说着脱下他的外套。他整齐的折好它并放在床边的桌上。“你可以睡在床脚。”

他明白这是现在雷吉斯能给他的最大善意。他爬到床上，在床脚蜷起来。

“你应该说什么？”雷吉斯问道，他的视线温柔但声音依旧浸透嘲讽。

“谢谢您”杰洛特艰难的说道。

“不错。”雷吉斯舒适地躺到被子下。他谨慎地从包里取出一个小瓶推给杰洛特。“助眠的，小狼。明天会是漫长的一天。”

对此杰洛特毫不怀疑。今天就相当漫长了，而他们是夜间才来的。他吞下燕子，然后递回空瓶。

“谢谢您，”他再次说到。这就是他来到城堡后吐出过的所有词语了，感觉相当诡异。

当晚他睡得很沉，相信雷吉斯也是一样。

接下来的一天里杰洛特大半时间都坐在雷吉斯房间窗户前，锁链缠在其中一根铁栅栏上。只给了他少量的水和食物，刚够满足需求，每隔几小时允许他使用一下浴室。除此之外，他都一个人待着。缓刑期间除了不适之外，他发觉送来的食物都十分精美，实际上他很期待用餐。

直到晚间他才再次被带出。这次不是被饮用，而是坐在雷吉斯脚边，拿来投喂和取乐。他再次被喂食，这次是零零碎碎的奶酪拼盘，尽管行为羞辱，他还是发现自己十分喜欢这个系列的奶酪。这些奶酪一定是吸血鬼们自己准备的，它们和杰洛特吃过的所有奶酪风味都不同。更浓烈，辛辣，唇齿间回味更加绵长。

“我很羡慕，爱米尔，”一个吸血鬼承认道。“你的宠物猎魔人太稀有了，我也想要一只。”

“可惜他们剩的不多了，”雷吉斯说道。他的手指怠惰地在杰洛特头皮上划着。“你知道的，他们不育。要增殖的唯一办法就是按着他们自己的方法通过什么‘猎魔人试炼’，但在样品这么少的情况下要分解其中每个步骤太过复杂。”

“好吧，如果你什么时候厌倦他了，我会十分高兴能剖开他看看内部构造的，”吸血鬼带着灿烂的微笑看向杰洛特。“他们在生理学上远不及我们复杂，我确信我能搞清楚。”

“我会通知你的，”雷吉斯说道。他又塞给杰洛特一口奶酪。

晚餐进行得很顺利。吸血鬼们吃着喝着直到黎明。只剩四只吸血鬼——包括雷吉斯——仍在时，雷吉斯终于从椅子中站起，伸了个懒腰，向同伴们道晚安。他们回到卧室。

同昨夜一样，雷吉斯脱到只剩内衣并命令杰洛特也一样。然而今晚，他没有命令杰洛特睡到床尾。相反，他躺到被单下后拍了拍旁边巨大的空位，给了杰洛特一个露牙的笑容。

“到我旁边来，小狼。我要你来取暖。”

杰洛特盯了他好一阵，为这个要求感到困惑。他确定雷吉斯对他的每一条指令都事出有因，但杰洛特很难弄清楚到底是为了什么。

“小狼，”雷吉斯重申，这次声音更为低沉，裹着一丝愤怒，又被他眼中温暖的光芒冲淡。“上床，现在。”

杰洛特服从了，在雷吉斯身旁躺下，并让对方把两人拉近。他们的大腿和胸膛完美的贴近。

“杰洛特，”他直接对着杰洛特的耳朵说，轻柔到几乎听不到。每一个字都让他的嘴唇刷过耳廓。“你还好吗，我的朋友？抵着我的肩膀轻点快点说。”

“还成，”他如指示中抵着雷吉斯的肩轻声回应。他几乎没出声，但雷吉斯似乎还是听到了他的回答。

“你不想终止吗？”

“我们几乎都算不得起步。”他把手放在雷吉斯身侧，给他一个轻柔而郑重的拥抱。“你呢？”

“我还行，有点不舒服。”

“饮血呢？感觉如何？”

“你不是这个任务里唯一准备了药剂的人，”他低语道。“都在我掌控中，即便万一对此我失控了，我向你保证，我会告知你的。”

“真令人安心，”杰洛特苦哈哈地说。“那现在——”

雷吉斯一手捂住他的嘴，突然安静地僵住。杰洛特花了一阵才发觉那声音。轻柔的脚步拖拽声从门外传来。掩饰过的脚步声。

雷吉斯清清喉咙。“小狼，”他用刚够被听到的音量说，“转到另一边。”

杰洛特被迫翻过身，直到面向大门，脊背嵌在雷吉斯的胸口。雷吉斯的双臂环绕着他，脸庞抵在杰洛特的后颈，洒下沉重的呼吸。他们间的亲密并没让杰洛特困扰。旅途中寒夜里曾有许多朋友都攀住他（尤其是丹德里恩）。这没有什么不同。

“睡吧，”雷吉斯命令道，“我的朋友们还渴望再次品尝你，你必须保持最佳状态。”

杰洛特觉得继续沉默不太合理，所以略作迟疑后说“遵命，先生。”

雷吉斯一瞬异常安静。也许“先生”一词用来指代吸血鬼不对，等他们确实无疑是安全独处以后，杰洛特得找机会问问。他可不想因为一个小马脚破坏整个计划。

伤口被再次打开意味着这儿铁定要留下伤疤了。为他的昂贵收藏再添一笔。他倒不在意，但估计雷吉斯会为此困扰。不管怎么说，这是个他留下的伤疤，杰洛特都能想到他的悔恨。

吸血鬼盛宴开始几小时后，杰洛特就开始昏昏欲睡而不是冥想。失血让人困倦不堪。他发觉自己的头靠着雷吉斯的大腿，在雷吉斯修长的手指梳理他的头发时将对方的大腿当成枕头。杰洛特的脸都几乎凑到雷吉斯膝盖上了，这幅尊容一定相当蠢，但他毫不在意，被抽了两夸脱血后你就很难在意任何事了。况且，雷吉斯的大腿枕起头来可真舒服。

雷吉斯的伙伴们在用吸血鬼语讨论着什么。有些人说的还带点生硬，这意味着不是所有人都很流利，也可能习惯用其他方言。杰洛特只懂一点，模糊的知道谈论的内容，但也仅止于此。

自他们到来之后，雷吉斯首次在午夜前就起身离席。杰洛特猜这和一个猎魔人眼下正在他腿上打瞌睡多少有点关系。

“多谢款待，伙伴们，”他说着随手拉起杰洛特。“我差不多是时候就寝了，这次就好好休息。明早再会。”

“稍等，”索罗说。杰洛特记得他，他是最后几个向雷吉斯自我介绍的吸血鬼之一。他抓向杰洛特，捏住他的下巴左右掰弄。“你知道，他长得不错，而且我相信猎魔人的耐力十分有趣。我猜他的血在一些性爱后会更加美味。”

客气的说，杰洛特对他的建议不甚满意。很幸运雷吉斯在他之前开口了，不然他可能要口出不逊了。

“尽管我乐意分享我的大部分财产，但猎魔人不是我愿意随意交出的东西之一。”他抱歉的低了低头。“调教他只为了满足我一个人。”

“哦，别这么说，雷吉斯，”索罗说，“他能适应的！我听说猎魔人适应性都很强。”

“恐怕他今晚要忙于伺候我，没空去你的卧房。”

索罗叹息着松手，放开杰洛特。杰洛特下意识地靠近雷吉斯。

“至少，让我旁观？”索罗说，他的语气近乎抱怨。“我想看看猎魔人到底有多天赋异禀。”

“哇哦，要是他能旁观...”海德利安兴冲冲地接上，用一种明显是要诱惑，却显得傻乎乎的方式冲雷吉斯眨动眼睫。

吸血鬼在性事上的态度比杰洛特想象得要开放得多。要保持一张面瘫脸可太难了。他猜雷吉斯自己也一样在艰难地进行着表情管理。

雷吉斯没有立即回答，一只手环上杰洛特胸口，又滑过他的腹肌摸向肚脐。在有人抚摸上去之前杰洛特都没意识到他穿的衬衫有多薄。他紧紧抿住嘴，看着雷吉斯的手游走。心跳卡在喉咙里。

“仅仅聆听能满足吗？我有一阵没有观众了。”雷吉斯将侧脸靠向杰洛特的脖颈，将一个单纯地吻印在喉咙旁。他是长得不错，我知道，显然也比一般人类更具异域风情，但我今晚累了。因此，我不确信我，或他的表现会如何。

索罗瘫坐回椅子里。“好吧，雷吉斯。我们不强人所难。毕竟这是你的猎魔人。”

“的确如此，而我今晚应该能自由地享用他，”雷吉斯的手从杰洛特胸口离开，再次抓起捆住他手腕的锁链。他将杰洛特牵向出口，杰洛特像只被狗绳拴住的狗一样踉跄地跟在身后。“接下来也用餐愉快，我的朋友们。”

“享用你的猎魔人愉快，”海德利安笑着回道。“同时我们也会尽情享用的！可别让我们等太久！”

雷吉斯仅回了一个大笑，继续指引杰洛特走出大厅。对杰洛特来说，到雷吉斯卧室的路不长，但气氛有点紧张。尽管他知道雷吉斯不会占便宜，他也知道雷吉斯的朋友们可期待着听到点什么，也许还想闻到点什么（如果他们真要那么残酷的话，还会看到什么），而杰洛特还不敢深究用拙劣的模仿性爱来自我侮辱这一问题。

他们终究来到了雷吉斯的床沿，雷吉斯从包里拿出一瓶燕子。他将之递给杰洛特。“喝，”他命令道。

杰洛特打开瓶塞将溶液倒进嘴里。治疗效果立刻生效了。伴随着虚弱褪去，手腕上的疼痛转为温暖的刺痛时他轻微的摇晃一下。

雷吉斯将空瓶从他手中拿走收起，然后回身解开杰洛特的束缚，将之丢到床上。杰洛特几乎戴了满满24小时的枷锁马上本能的揉起了手腕，抚揉环绕其上的红色印记。他没问雷吉斯为什么取下它们。宠物没立场来询问主人。

按平日的标准流程，雷吉斯脱到剩下长袍并将其余衣物放到床侧的桌上。但没有让杰洛特一同上床，而是指示他来到身前。

“跪下，小狼。”

杰洛特回头看向大门，而雷吉斯迅速的将他的头扭回来。

“不用害羞。即便有人窥视，也只是锦上添花罢了。”

“抱歉，”杰洛特不确定要怎么接这话题。他在雷吉斯身前跪下，一边立刻感到浑身不自在。

“是‘抱歉，先生。’，小狼。”雷吉斯更正道。

“抱歉，先生。”

“好多了。”雷吉斯的一只手抚摸过杰洛特的白发。“你跪着的时候一向很可爱，”他低声说，显然在拖延时间。他的脸上带着不安，但只有相熟的人才能发觉。

杰洛特瞪着雷吉斯长袍上的褶子思考接下来的选择。他可以假装来一发口交。这不是最具说服力的行动，但在他们没被近距离监视或窃听的情况下可能行得通。杰洛特也能拒绝雷吉斯的命令，迫使雷吉斯将他赶出卧室。然而这会暴露雷吉斯调教不力，他敢打包票雷吉斯会有那么个兄弟将很乐意在他被绑在地下室时来试试。这就只剩最后一条路：简单的服从指令。这不会是杰洛特吸过的第一根屌，只是它恰巧安在一个他挺喜欢的人身上而已。一个不论在什么情况下，他都不介意取悦的人。如果为了保护伪装一定要他给别人吹的话，是雷吉斯让他挺松一口气的。

雷吉斯的手指来到他的颈背拨弄那儿的碎发，看上去还没打定主意接下来要做什么。那一刻杰洛特下定决心要给雷吉斯来一发。他觉着不能继续空跪在那，而雷吉斯显然做不到更进一步了，所以为了他俩好，他也得主动。

他把手探进雷吉斯的大衣摸上裤带。雷吉斯在重新控制住自己前，脸上一瞬间显现出震惊的神色。他强撑起嘴角，挂起与他博学的面容不符的一个露着尖牙的、自鸣得意的笑容。

“永远乐意为您效劳，先生。”他低语道，向雷吉斯声明自愿。他把脸颊贴上雷吉斯衣物掩盖的胯部，呼吸拂过那儿轻微的凸起，从睫毛下看向雷吉斯。

雷吉斯喉头巨震。他没法用言语安抚杰洛特——这显然让雷吉斯痛苦不堪，但他的拇指勾勒出杰洛特下颌曲线，那点轻触比万千言语更好的传达出他对杰洛特的迷恋。那是雷吉斯控制下的全部柔情，之后雷吉斯进入角色，揪住杰洛特的头发，将勃发的欲望抵在杰洛特唇上。

杰洛特不能说他抵触那些控制欲。身处如此境地仍叫人吃惊，但怎么说...有人拉辔他还是挺享受的，通常床上都是他亲自埋头苦干，因此换个角色也令人欣喜。这也是他很喜欢和叶妮芙睡的一个原因，事实上，她比他的任何床伴都要更主动的去满足自己的欲望。

“很好，继续”雷吉斯的声音低沉且赤裸。“继续，小狼。”

“遵命，先生”杰洛特探入雷吉斯的长袍下解开长裤的绳结。杰洛特将雷吉斯的阴茎从内衣中解放时已然半勃。

杰洛特还是头一遭看到雷吉斯的阴茎。事实上甚至没见过雷吉斯赤裸上身。杰洛特开始为寻女小队期间错过的机会哀悼了，因为雷吉斯的阴茎简直该被编入民谣。它既沉又粗且长，要纳入深喉必然会是一项壮举。但无论如何他都要试试，因为利维亚的杰洛特不是在挑战前退缩的那种人。

一只手握住底部，他先在柱体底部舔舐流连。他听见雷吉斯以沉重的呼气回应，对方的手在杰洛特头顶抚弄，杰洛特再来了一次只为确定他否再次让雷吉斯发出那样的动静。事实证明他可以。这鼓舞了他，让他更加放肆，软舌在敏感的头部卷滑，以唾液给不时撸动的剩余部分润滑，雷吉斯的阴茎迅速地硬挺起来。距离上次给人口交已经很久了，但他从雷吉斯的反应里看出自己开局不错。

他挑逗顶端的时间远超大多数人的接受范围，有意将之拉长。他猜这儿大多数吸血鬼都忍不下去。然而雷吉斯，直到为寻求更多刺激而抽动并终于不耐烦地拉拽杰洛特的白发前都放任自流。那有点疼。他抬眼看向雷吉斯，唇边带着一抹挑逗的、隐秘的微笑。

“张嘴，”雷吉斯下令。

杰洛特欣然领命。雷吉斯将柱身滑入他张开的双唇，深入喉头，在不使杰洛特窒息的前提下尽可能的深入。这可不容易。他的粗壮撑开杰洛特的下颚，占满了整个口腔和喉咙，弥漫着雷吉斯的气味和味道。他只能稍稍动作舌头，但除此之外，主要就是雷吉斯用一种稳定的速度操着他。困难，但算不上遭罪。他的硬挺还没有碰上杰洛特喉咙深处的软肉，但没关系，杰洛特寻思要是雷吉斯真要完全捅入了，他得好些时间不能好好的吞咽。

仅仅吞吐了几分钟杰洛特就已经坚硬怒张了，但他没有碰自己。他知道自己必须得到雷吉斯的允许，假设雷吉斯会让他高潮的话（这念头让他更加兴奋了）。雷吉斯稳定地操着他的嘴时，他把手平放在雷吉斯的大腿上以支撑自己。他们干着的时候也许有人窥视、窃听，甚至嗅探，但也许他们真如杰洛特全心所系一样，在城堡中仅剩两人。只有他，和雷吉斯。这是他来到此处后第一次真正的缓刑，尽管这感觉来自于嘴里的一根阴茎有点奇怪，但杰洛特甘之如饴。

唾液在他唇边积聚，然后从下巴上滴落。额发垂落到眼前。双颊绯红，长裤也掩不住双腿间的隆起。他看起来一定一团糟，而他沉醉于此。他更深的吞下雷吉斯，舔舐底部并在雷吉斯沉吟着拉紧他的白发时闭上双目。

“你太棒了，”雷吉斯无声道。“为此我将嘉奖你。”

杰洛特尽可能抬头望去，含着雷吉斯的欲望吞咽。他能在舌根尝到前液咸腥的味道。  
阴茎甚至更坚硬了一些，挑动杰洛特喉咙的极限，迫使他的下颚张得更大。他能感到雷吉斯呈待登顶，于是竭尽所能的吮吸、舔舐、吞咽，誓要用最后一搏将他推过极乐的悬崖。他的努力得到了低吼做嘉奖，雷吉斯的手在他头皮上颤抖着紧握，指节泛白。咸腥浓厚的精液射进他的喉咙。他吞下，每一滴，直到雷吉斯停止颤栗后才后撤。

杰洛特做的第一件事就是按摩下颌。那儿刺痛着。

“抱——”雷吉斯张嘴，在最后一刻收住了道歉。他摇了摇，吞咽了几次，然后慢慢地系好裤子。他在不安。杰洛特为此略带骄傲。“小狼，”他说，“我想，我许诺了你一个奖励。”

杰洛特原地挪动。他不知道自己能不能被允许自渎。他绝望地需要抚摸自己，他把双手放上膝盖时抖动着。

“我知道该赏你什么，”雷吉斯低声说，一只脚滑入杰洛特双腿间之，敲敲让它们打开。他的靴尖刷过杰洛特的勃起时勾出一声沉吟。“像你这种人应得的。”他邪笑道。

杰洛特把双手撑在地上稳住自己。像一只乖宠物一般双腿大开向雷吉斯袒露胯下。他释放了、放荡了。而老天爷啊——他爱死了这样。当雷吉斯用靴底对他的勃起施力、透过薄薄的裤子摩擦它时，杰洛特挺动臀部呻吟起来。

“你觉得你能就这样释放吗，小狼？”雷吉斯看上去相当清楚自己行为对杰洛特的影响力。“能为我做到吗？”

“能...能行，”杰洛特艰难地说，在雷吉斯沿着他的轮廓推挤时指甲掐进地毯里。

雷吉斯勾起嘴角加大砝码，用靴底在杰洛特阴茎敏感的顶部磨蹭。与其说是感觉，不如说是这氛围将杰洛特推上了高潮。雷吉斯吐出的每一个字都让杰洛特热血沸腾。

“我漂亮的狼崽，”雷吉斯咕哝道。“拥有一只如此驯服美丽的猎魔人，我真是幸运。”

杰洛特的心脏因延迟高潮而剧烈跳动着。他咬住下唇，指尖钉进地毯，在快感攀至顶峰时细腰弯折。在射脏裤子时震颤滚过全身。他花了好几秒才射空，然后才回神找回呼吸。他都没意识到最后几分钟里自己屏住了气吸。

他已经不记得距上次如此剧烈地高潮有多久了。他也不确定这对他来说意味着什么，现在他也没心情去细究。

雷吉斯脱下长靴。看到杰洛特鼠蹊部的潮湿时显然不赞同地咋舌。

“你看上去挺享受的。”他取出一块手帕丢到杰洛特腿上，伸出一根手指示意杰洛特身上的污渍。“调整呼吸清理干净。我可不想你带着一身精液躺到我床上。”

杰洛特费了点时间才找回声音。“遵命，先生。”

杰洛特清理完毕后，两人爬上床，雷吉斯再次将锁链戴回杰洛特的手腕。他们不能冒险让别人看到杰洛特没被拷着。他们在被单下躺好，雷吉斯将他抱在胸前，用拇指摩挲他锁骨的曲线。

他似乎有话要说。他的双唇在杰洛特耳畔张开，微微抖动。在一阵漫长的沉默过后，他似乎决定不论之前想说的是什么都不如行动并闭上了嘴。然后他珍重地亲吻了杰洛特的耳廓。

他们就这么抱着彼此沉入梦乡。或者至少杰洛特是这样。

次日清晨，雷吉斯让杰洛特坐在床沿，把一些牙印留在他脖颈和下巴上。它们很小，几乎无痛，在杰洛特苍白的皮肤上形成有光泽的红色印痕，杰洛特很喜欢它们的感觉和样子。它们很实用，进一步强化了雷吉斯对杰洛特的掌控力，警告任何想要挑衅这份权威的人，但不论如何杰洛特都一样喜爱它们。

他有了新的衣服，大概是城堡的前住户处取来的。它们有些紧，但好在足够舒适，杰洛特便没有对腋下和裆部的织物挑挑拣拣。这也不错，杰洛特肯定吸血鬼门会呵斥他那样的行径。

他大部分的时间都跟着雷吉斯而不再是独坐空房。他无言地执行每一条指令，不论那有多侮辱人，并且除非在雷吉斯示意他要杰洛特说话外不置一词。当晚餐来临，他照常在雷吉斯脚畔坐下，吃掉雷吉斯从桌下递来的每一口食物。有时他会舔舐雷吉斯的手指，即挑逗又性感，但并不明显。他不需要城堡里的其他住户向他投来更多的注意了。

接下来的日子大同小异。唯一的变化是时不时他要被用作宴饮。召唤他的日期并不固定，所以他也弄不清楚什么时候要上场。当然，就算他弄明白也没什么区别。不管他能不能预测时间，这都是个不愉快的经历。

雷吉斯似乎终于与年轻吸血鬼之间建立了融洽的关系。他们开始更多的在晚宴外找他相伴，有时是闲聊有时是寻求建议，有那么几次甚至是向他暧昧邀约（对此雷吉斯婉拒了）。就杰洛特算来，雷吉斯在短短三周内就成功为自己树立了良好声誉的情况非常有戏。他一直是个相当有说服力的人，而显然他啰嗦的风格在同类之间更受欢迎。

杰洛特有时会想，雷吉斯被同类环绕的时候，有没有过一点点快乐，即便他们在此的理由并不令人愉悦。他已经向杰洛特吐露过与人类格格不入，也埋怨过他的努力使他被同类驱逐，也许几百年来再次回到家庭于他而言是熟悉而舒适的，甚至也许是怀旧的。他也许可以问问他，但就眼下的情形看，近期这是不太可能的了。尤其现在吸血鬼们已经相当习惯于雷吉斯的存在以至于会不敲门就进来卧室。

他发现自己越发渴望和雷吉斯交谈。当然，他们偶尔会交换只言片语，但仅在主人和奴隶的身份下，那时可说的也太少了。他也想念雷吉斯的声音。他本真的音色，而不是为了取信其他吸血鬼而伪装的声音。在听他像个十足的混蛋那样说了两周话后，杰洛特会很乐意听听雷吉斯的小高音，甚至是他完全没兴趣的话题也行。雷吉斯的音色那么流畅、温柔，杰洛特直到它被一贯的侵略性和优越感取代后才发觉出其中的珍贵。

他们尽量隐秘地交换触碰和眼神，满载深情和信任，眼下这已是足够的交流了。


	3. 第三章

在杰洛特无需供血的日子里，他负责给吸血鬼们上菜。那些吸血鬼会直接把他从雷吉斯身侧扯过来，往他手里塞上一只托盘，命令他给每个招呼他的人端茶倒水。这很折辱人，但仍旧比坐在地上更好。至少充当侍应生的时候不用忍受腿部的刺痛。

通常他一次要在餐厅里来来回回的走上几个小时。而在今晚，娱乐活动开展的较早且盛况持续到了凌晨，算起来他的侍应生工作已经进行了超过5个小时。此刻一个正常人的脚可能已经开始疼痛了，但杰洛特，一个一生都在路上的人，目前感觉良好。他可以径直走上两天也不露疲态（经验所得）。

然而行云流水的操作并不意味着能摆脱百密一疏的命运。当一只吸血鬼在杰洛特经过时拉开椅子，而杰洛特自然闪避时，一切急转直下。他没能完美脱险，将一整杯浓稠的血液洒在了一只年长吸血鬼的脖子上。粘稠的血浆凌乱地滑落到吸血鬼的衬衫上，将之染成鲜艳的红色，并引发各种惊叫声。杰洛特不太确定该怎么反应，所以只能呆站着看着那吸血鬼起身，带着震惊和鄙夷垂眼看向身上的混乱。

“你个蠢货，”他转向杰洛特。“看看你干的好事！你还有什么可说的吗？”

“对不起？”杰洛特说道。

这显然不是吸血鬼想要的答案，对方靠逼近，咆哮着露出尖牙。“别这么漫不经心，人类。审视你的价值，否则他们可能会认为留你下来不值当。”

雷吉斯起身，走向两人。“我会教训他的，卡西安。我会带他去地下室——”

“让我先调教调教他，”卡西安打断他。“我要抹去他脸上那沾沾自喜的表情。”

杰洛特已经竭尽所能的表现出愧疚了。但显然他做的还不够好。

“别啊”另一只吸血鬼喊道。杰洛特向声源瞥了一眼，认出声音的主人是一个高大、红发的吸血鬼，名叫马库斯。“这猎魔人属于雷吉斯，我们无权处罚他。”

“多谢，马库斯，”雷吉斯略作颔首。“他会为不能完成如此简单的工作而受到惩罚的，我保证。”

卡西安不甘心地重新落座，用力拧干衬衫。“那你最好在此惩治。我好欣赏。”

“在这我没有工具，”雷吉斯说道，双手轻微的抽搐透露出他的不安——至少杰洛特看出来了。“而且不论如何，我都不想打扰我们作乐。尤其只是为了简单的责打宠物”

“我确信你能将之呈现得十分有趣，雷吉斯。”马库斯眨眨眼，一只胳膊架在椅背上。“索罗，为什么不把你的手杖给他呢？它很坚固耐用不是吗？”

“哦，是的，”索罗急忙遵命。“当然。”

他从地上拿起的手杖是用一种不知名的金属铸造的。在被索罗交给雷吉斯时，它在烛光下闪烁着明亮的光芒，雷吉斯在一小段迟疑后接过。他扫了一眼杰洛特，杰洛特瞥回去，试图尽力保持镇定来安抚雷吉斯，但是否起效不好说。雷吉斯迅速重新投入到杰洛特主人的角色中。

在雷吉斯走向杰洛特时，马库斯迅速地在椅子上转身看来。杰洛特咬紧牙关，紧盯地面，垂首静待雷吉斯的指令。

“既然如此，先生们，”他说道，用手杖在空中凌厉的挥过发出破空声。“他应得多少下？也许，二十？”

卡西安冷哼一声。“拜托，雷吉斯！他可是个猎魔人。区区二十算什么。”

“当然，你说的在理。”雷吉斯轻笑道。“三十？”

“至少三十五，”卡西安建议。

雷吉斯颔首。“由于你是他无能的受害者，由你决定惩罚量方显公正。”他用手杖轻点杰洛特的指关节。“托盘放到桌上。”

杰洛特从命后回到雷吉斯身前。他并不担心。被当做小孩当众惩戒的耻辱感显然比雷吉斯将带来的任何疼痛都更糟。

“伸手，”雷吉斯道“掌心向上。”

杰洛特遵命。他咬紧牙关以免泄露任何声音。

一时间寂静淹没了房间。这让手杖破空的声响更显清晰，在杰洛特耳边激鸣。击打则更为猛烈，灼痛回荡在杰洛特的脑内。疼痛从杰洛特的左掌爆发，灼热又鲜活。尽管如此，他依旧安静地立着。

“我希望，”雷吉斯说着落下第二杖，紧挨着杰洛特苍白皮肤上细长的红痕。“这能提醒你要更加小心。”

杰洛特花了点时间才能回应。那疼痛不算太糟，但其中的屈辱堵住了他的字句，让血液狂涌上面部毛细血管。“这会的，先生。”他最终还是做到了。

结束后他的双手会疼痛肿胀。他预计接下来几天都不会好过。

三下后雷吉斯转向另一只手。他垂直在手掌上打了三次，保证每一寸皮肤都红肿跳动。尽管雷吉斯明确地避开了手指，但杰洛特发现它们还是痛到动不了。

雷吉斯挥手示意他退下。杰洛特立刻照做了，将双手蜷起放松，并为因此带来的刺痛嘶声吸气。这点伤痛远不及他旅途上的那些，但不适吗？必然的。

“现在，”雷吉斯说道。“背对我跪下。”

杰洛特全力假装在他跪下的时候没有被至少二十多只吸血鬼围观。尽管姿态算不上陌生，甚至在性意味下颇受欢迎，他还是更加涨红了脸。不论如何，这已经是他残存的面部毛细血管能达到的最大程度了。

雷吉斯走到他身侧。杰洛特的视界边缘只能看到雷吉斯的长腿，从他现在的角度看来那比平时还更修长结实。

手杖顺着他的肩线划过。杰洛特为即将发生的事情僵硬起来。

不需雷吉斯宣告他将做什么，杰洛特也能猜到下周他没法平躺着睡了。他屏息等待。

手杖横过肩肩胛骨打在背上，剧痛嘶吼着卷过骨骼和肌肉时，杰洛特的呼吸都凝在肺里。他垂下头，发丝遮掩了脸上扭曲的表情。他的一生里体验了诸多疼痛，多过普通人想象极限，但这也没能让熬过疼痛变得更轻松。吸血鬼们对他的不幸报以大笑，仿佛这一切是上乘的娱乐项目。

他注意到一些吸血鬼，也许是最年长的那些，没有和同伴们一起笑，但也没有要结束这场惩治的意思。即便并未参与进这场施虐的狂欢，他们也满足地坐着安静观赏。

接下来的三杖和第一下一样重，尽管杰洛特尽全力保持沉默还是不住喘息。即便是对猎魔人来说，要面不改色地承受这一切也太难了。

每一下责打都让疼痛更加剧烈。当新旧杖痕交叠时，疼痛像被浇铸进神经，烫碎他伪装的平静，让他颤抖着被压向地面。不要轻易地崩溃太难，全靠雷吉斯抓着他衬衫后领将他拽直他才没有蜷跪起来。

他的手指在大腿上收紧，试图以此分散后背上烈烈燃烧的痛感。尽管杰洛特知道他有多渴望终止这一切，雷吉斯还是继续。已经二十多下了。杰洛特在第十三下之后就放弃了计数。

“天啊，猎魔人可真坚韧啊，不是吗？”马库斯笑着评论道，“如果你这么对一个人类，他们这会已经哭嚎着求饶了。”

“雷吉斯，快结束了吗？”海德利安问。他在一盘香肠和奶酪里挑挑拣拣。“我都开始无聊了，你们都太专注于欣赏猎魔人而没空聊天。但今晚我有个想聊聊的话题。”

下一击让杰洛特感到牙关一颤。他溢出一声破碎的呼吸。

“我想，到二十七了，”马库斯说。“那么，再来两下，之后你就可以把你如此渴求透露的消息倒出来了。”

“嗯，我可不能说渴求...”

还有两下。杰洛特松了口气。他无法保证在保持姿态的前提下还能撑几下。尽管如此，他估摸着结束后也很快就要倒下。他的背部疼痛不已，也无法长久支撑他的体重。

最后两下落在他后腰上时杰洛特轻声痛呼。一定会淤青，事实上他的整个后背都将青肿，可能要等上好几周他才能舒舒服服的坐着。

手杖被交还给索罗。杰洛特眼角扫到了其金属上散布的鲜血，但吞没了他整个后背的灼痛让定位伤口变得不可能。

在雷吉斯和伙伴们愉快交谈时，杰洛特缓缓双掌撑地姿态怪异地站起。似乎是很久以后，他才被允许继续坐在雷吉斯身边。令他长舒一口气的是，雷吉斯允许他靠着他的腿，头枕着他的大腿。这只能些微地缓解他的疼痛，但聊胜于无。

雷吉斯偷偷给他喝了一点酒而不是喂食（在餐桌上他们同时提供红酒和鲜血，虽然鲜少有人碰酒）。杰洛特放缓心跳以便酒精在体内停留。尽管这不能完全消除疼痛，但它多少麻痹了神经，让他能坚持住接下来的几个小时。

他们一直就这么坐到第二天清晨，那时雷吉斯宣布要回去休息，至少他在他辛苦工作这么久后他终于能睡一个早晨了。回卧室的一路上杰洛特都抽动着。

一进门，雷吉斯就从背包里拿出一管燕子倒进杰洛特的嘴里。

一种熟悉的、温暖的刺感在他体内融化。它在他宽阔的后背聚集，驱散最深的疼痛。它就像一卷毯子，温暖而舒缓，杰洛特终于——自被惩戒以来的第一次——能放松他酸痛的肌肉。

雷吉斯没吐露任何安慰的言语。事实上，由于可能被偷听他什么也不能说。他用指尖轻触杰洛特的脸颊诉说一切，为杰洛特带来一抹笑意。

脸上的暖意随雷吉斯收手消失。“躺下，小狼。”他指向床铺。“我需要准备盐水，你至少别感染。简直随便什么都能杀死你们人类。”

杰洛特遵命，俯身趴在床上脸埋进枕头里，等待雷吉斯准备一桶盐水。他知道这会不舒服，很不舒服，但盐水能帮助伤口恢复。即便是猎魔人也不能光靠燕子来疗伤。

雷吉斯将杰洛特的衬衫卷至肩膀，然后拿一块湿布覆上。谢天谢地没有太多开放性伤口，但尖锐的疼痛仍让杰洛特咬紧枕头。在别的境况下他可能会挺爱这么做。但他们不会在这个见鬼的委托完成前探索这些。

他确定，一旦逃出这，雷吉斯会很渴望带他好好享乐一番。

他摆出一个受伤的人所能表现的最大镇定等待雷吉斯清理完毕给他穿上衬衫。被枕头闷住的呜咽时不时漏出，但鲜有其他。杰洛特对伤痛已经足够熟稔。事实上，多是比这严重得多的伤痛。

雷吉斯迅速地清理完毕。之后，他躺到杰洛特身边，温柔的勾住杰洛特的下巴。他转过杰洛特的头，直到两人亲密相抵。

“小狼，”他轻柔地说。“我要你入睡。”

雷吉斯的虹膜上闪过某种红色的奇怪光华，迫使杰洛特打了个哈欠并眯起眼。房间开始模糊。他张嘴试图说点什么，说什么呢？不清楚，在他搞明白是什么让他除了一点咕哝外一言难发前，他就睡过去了。

这次杰洛特睡的时间比平时的四五小时要长，醒来时晕头转向。他花了点时间让自己清醒过来，然后意识到雷吉斯对他用了吸血鬼能力。这让他惊讶，他以为自己作为变种人是能免疫的，但事实证明雷吉斯的能力对他和对任何人一样有效。

接下来的一夜他本有机会拒绝雷吉斯的好意。如果他不愿意，他可以中断对视，但他没有。尽管算不上令人愉悦的体验，但被迫入眠比因后背可悲的疼痛折磨得整夜失眠要好得多。他能感受到渗入骨髓的灼热正搏动着。他也明白没有雷吉斯加诸给他的催眠他将一秒也无法解脱，所以他没得抱怨。这便是他眼下的处境。

哪怕有别的吸血鬼注意到了雷吉斯的仁慈，也没人以此挑事。在雷吉斯宣布他将在接下来的一段时间继续让杰洛特待在卧室以便调教时也无人反对。他们如此轻易的接受雷吉斯的决定令人安心，他们不仅仅是相信了他和雷吉斯的主从关系，还信任雷吉斯的决策。这场磨难结束在即。

时不时地，他们的确要摆出一些调教的姿态。一般来说，涉及一些口交和雷吉斯那让杰洛特热血沸腾的脏话。每次他完事时都硬的不像话，雷吉斯总是用一只脚让他解脱，鞋底沿着他的火热磨下，喃呢着杰洛特有多可悲，把自己作践得多卑微，贱卖他能得几个铜板。杰洛特总是颤抖呻吟着释放。他高潮得像一个廉价妓女而不是猎魔人，而他爱死了这样。他不太清楚原因，也没兴趣花多少时间去深究，但他时刻期待着在雷吉斯身前跪下。

当他们真的确定安全的独处时，雷吉斯会冒险温柔、怜爱地触碰他，抚摸他的双颊、白发和胸膛，目光盛满温暖和崇敬。要说这个逼着他们扮演主仆戏码的灾难里还有什么好处的话，那就是意识到他们彼此之间的喜爱已经超越了友谊。

和叶妮芙分别后杰洛特一直独卧。也许这情况近期会有变化。

手杖责打一周后杰洛特终于获准离开卧室。令他大惑不解的是雷吉斯没带他去餐厅，而是将杰洛特拖过监狱，拾级而下，将他关在在最底层的一个空牢房里。这一切发生的粗暴而迅速，在雷吉斯将他的手腕拷在牢顶垂下的锁链上时他还在努力辨认方位。

“我一会还会回来，小狼，”雷吉斯说完转身离开。杰洛特张嘴要呼唤他，但他在杰洛特想清楚如何尊敬的提问前就消失在视线外了。

他明白应该先弄清楚雷吉斯的目的，毕竟雷吉斯不是会无故将他投入监牢的人，但他发现满脑子想的都是自己做错了什么，他又哪里惹怒了其他吸血鬼。令人厌恶的想法，他一直待在卧室里，能做什么落得如此下场？显然作为他们的奴隶对他产生了一定影响，这让他焦虑。

他一意识到这些想法的本质时，就立刻将之抛诸脑后转而将注意力转移到周围环境上去。他想看看他离开期间都有什么变化。

他发现其他大多数牢房都空了。零星剩下的几个人不是面色苍白半截入土，就是肤色尚好双目圆睁，但看上去吸血鬼们有一阵没有外出捕猎了。杰洛特希望这是雷吉斯的影响，甚至不仅是因为他们要在新的受害者出现之前抓紧时间。

有一件事可以确定：从人牲的待遇来看，吸血鬼们对雷吉斯的意见越发重视了。现在监牢里有床铺，同时还有水、食物和少量书籍。没人被捆住。这是个进步。小小的进步，但毕竟是进步。

他们还让男女共处一室，但那...不能说是个理想的进步方向。杰洛特确信吸血鬼们得失望了，因为那对男女完全无视彼此。雷吉斯的同僚们似乎不明白光是把一对男女关在一起并不意味着他们会交配并产下后代。雷吉斯也许也无意更正他们的错误，他不想他们对操控人类有太多心得。

杰洛特抬头抵住墙砖闭目养神。他这儿没有食物或水也没有床，所以可能是做惩戒只用。杰洛特确信待到眼下的危机过去，在安全的情况下雷吉斯会喂饱他的。即便在黑暗的地牢里，也有被监听和监视的可能，所以他猜要弄明白发生了什么可能要花几天时间。

在那之前，他会冥想。除此之外他也无事可做。

一如来这地牢后的无数次一样，他闭上眼入定。一夜无梦。他任由自己在空茫的思绪里沉浮，完全与周遭环境分离开来，既不去看也不去听。每隔一段时间，一只吸血鬼会弄醒他，灌下食物和水，但这也仅是他在地牢里活动的一点花边而已。

整整三天，雷吉斯毫无音讯。没有他的声音，也没见一点影子。而且，他也没有闻到过他，尽管总有草药味缭绕他身侧。

第四天，他被脸颊上的一只手惊醒。他的第一反应是像只受惊的狗一样咬下去，如果对方举止亲密的话就再加上撕咬拉扯。但他扩大的瞳孔在黑暗中看到了是雷吉斯而不是什么潜在袭击者靠在他身侧。

他立刻放松了。

“对不起，”雷吉斯低声说。他的声音轻巧迅速。“我必须加快行动。接下来的一个月左右，我会让一个成瘾的同类来你这饮血。我需要你找到一个安全地偷走他们牢房钥匙的办法。期间你的手腕会被从牢顶解下，但锁链不会。”

杰洛特点头表示明白。

“一旦你拿到钥匙，等到我的同类们都回房睡了再把你和其他人类都弄出去。不会有守卫，所以这一任务不会太难。”

杰洛特再次点头。

“就这些。”雷吉斯虔诚地用双唇刷过他的下巴和耳后。他的皮肤出人意料的温暖，也许和他近期饮用的大量鲜血有关。“当心，毕竟要是你在偷钥匙或逃跑途中被抓那我就只能暴露了。”

“我会的，”杰洛特小声回道，轻到他不确定雷吉斯到底有没有听到。他转头要一个吻，寻求一点亲密的慰藉，但雷吉斯在他们双唇相触前退开。他皱眉，雷吉斯歉疚地看回来。

“来日方长，”雷吉斯说着将他的手铐从牢顶垂下的锁链上解开。

终于能放下手臂简直是一大解脱。肢端缺血已经开始显现威力，他的双手僵硬且惨白如纸，落到大腿上时他甚至无法好好地动动它们，手指无法蜷起，肌肉和骨骼仿佛成了砂子。对身体失去控制让他不适。需要一两天他才能展开偷钥匙行动。

雷吉斯离开牢房。杰洛特目送他上楼消失，然后开始运动肩膀以促进血液循环。

正如雷吉斯所言，成瘾的吸血鬼来了。每一个都走得磕磕绊绊，他们把钥匙插进锁眼（当然，经历了几次失败后），撞开牢门，踏着虚浮的脚步走向杰洛特跪着的地方。他们都带着一个木桶和一把小刀。小刀也许是为了以防万一，避免出现醉到直接上嘴，结果被上脑的饥饿感驱使，浪费了一个稀缺血源的情况。

杰洛特可以从他们的脸色上看出醉血深度。被派下来的大多数吸血鬼都只是轻度上头走路轻晃，但时不时有那么几个已经进入深入醉血神思恍惚的境地，他们面色酡红眼眸充血。那看上去十分人类，尽管嘴边沾满的血迹破坏了这种感觉。

令人惊奇的是他们在给杰洛特放血的时候十分谨慎。他们从不会切的过深，也没割断什么脆弱的器官。杰洛特意识到这也许是因为他们已经太过熟练形成本能了。正如杰洛特能在醉酒状态下挥剑一般，吸血鬼懂得怎么去给人类放血。

最开始的几次他没有准备行动。他双手的状态也不允许。他等到双手自由才开始第一次尝试，但正如许许多多的初次尝试一样没能成功。但他本就没抱多大期待也就无从失望。

距第一次失败的尝试后一周他才再次动作，那时他已经因失血出现虚弱状态。雷吉斯没机会给他送燕子，所以他发现自己身体正艰难适应因大量失血造成的不适。这次他也没能成功拿到钥匙，他太过疲劳了，努力撑过一波接一波的眩晕。

雷吉斯再次来到地牢时小心的在给他的水里添加了燕子。尽管是稀释的，但多少帮他恢复了点体力。

第三次尝试和前两次一样徒劳无功。第四次，他知道自己得换个思路，不然在拿到钥匙前他就得死于失血性休克。但他和目标的距离太远，不能保证他神不知鬼不觉地拿到钥匙。他需要吸血鬼再靠近一些。

达到目的的手段挺讽刺，勾引。那天来取血的吸血鬼已经醉到毫无理性可言。在杰洛特明确提出渴望后，他立刻伸手插入他的白发埋头于他的脖颈，对方的勃起顶着杰洛特的膝盖。他缓慢地紧贴着杰洛特，亲吻舔舐他苍白的肌肤，在杰洛特从他腰带上小心取钥匙时不断靠近。

杰洛特为了完成合约经历过更糟的事。不管怎么说，拿到钥匙的那一刻，他全力把那吸血鬼踢开了。双方都向后倒去，绊手绊脚的翻滚着，花了好长时间才清醒过来站直。一站稳，他就一拳重击杰洛特头顶。力道之大让杰洛特的头骨撞上砖墙直接晕了过去。

稍后他清醒过来时，后脑被剧烈搏动的痛感阻塞。尽管他不敢查看头皮现在的状况，但毫无疑问那儿有个肿块。考虑到脖子上的滑腻感，也许还出了点血。他轻声呻吟，睁开双眼，在黑暗中调整瞳孔。没有时间来评估伤势了，如果钥匙还在这件牢房里的话他得找到它们。显然，它们不在他手里了。

他在地面茫然摸索寻求自己的救赎，令他大松一口气的是，在他身侧找到了钥匙。有那么一阵他太害怕钥匙已经被发现并带走了，但事实证明吸血鬼已经醉到对钥匙的失踪毫无所觉了。

杰洛特的下一个任务是监听楼上的活动，这在他的大脑正疯狂疼痛的时候很难。脑内搏动的疼痛敲击着他的耳膜，让他几乎什么也做不了，但就他听到的——或者说听不到的——那点声响来看，他可以确定吸血鬼们已经离开了宴会厅。哪怕是在晚宴的尾声，他们也不会降低动静，杰洛特至少会听到些撞击声或杂音。

他打开牢门。发出的嘎吱声让杰洛特畏缩。幸运的是，似乎只有他和其他人类听到。

一个把脸卡在栏杆之间的女人张嘴欲言。杰洛特伸手示意对方安静。她立刻安静下来。其他俘虏也一样，期待地看向杰洛特。

发现所有的牢门都能打开时他暗自庆幸。俘虏们逃出来，紧张地团在杰洛特身边，颤抖扭曲着，像神经质的动物那样互相张望。有些人已经虚弱到两股战战几欲倒地。杰洛特估摸着他至少要背一个人出去。其余的人如果行动迅速的话，应该能撑到找到回城的运输工具。

由于地牢实在黑暗，只能由杰洛特做向导。俘虏们缀在他身后，手牵着手以防走丢。最前的人牵住杰洛特衬衫后背，杰洛特随他们去，这样他们不太会一头撞上装饰用的甲胄。

在他们途径宴会厅时杰洛特瞥了一眼。里面只有一只吸血鬼，趴在餐桌上脸埋在前臂间。毫无威胁。吸血鬼们一定度过了一个的忙碌夜晚。考虑到最近一个月他们从杰洛特身上抽了多少血，这也是理所当然的。

他们慢慢穿过大厅到达前门，杰洛特小心翼翼地将之推开。它只轻声作响。他确信不曾惊醒任何人。

每个人都在遁入夜色后长舒一口气。但他们还没到家。大门还上着锁。他们要不翻墙，要不就得开锁，而杰洛特怀疑要完成后一项必然引起一些不必要的注意。

“我要点时间来考虑，”他小声道。他和雷吉斯还未曾讨论过落跑路上的这一步骤。

“抬升机关就在那，门旁边，”一名逃生者指着墙上的一个开关说道。

“明白，”杰洛特说道，他仔细考虑过。“但那会发出声音，我可没办法对付三十只吸血鬼。”

“噢，”逃生者支吾着。

另一个声音。“绳子怎么样？那儿有些我们能用上的绳索。”

“那还需要一些钩子，”杰洛特从一个桶上拿回那卷绳索后说道，一边将绳索缠上前臂。光有绳子可不行，但这是个开始。

“栓上石头怎样？”一个灰色卷发的人问到。

“一块石头可承受不住我们的重量，”杰洛特说。他沿着散布在草地上的各种东西寻找，有狼牙棒、剑和盔甲的残片。没什么好用的。最坏的情况下，他将用剑问候任何好奇的吸血鬼。

一个留着黑色短发和山羊胡的年轻逃生者哭了出来。杰洛特回头看了眼不禁叹息。

“我会找到出去的办法的，”他说道，尽管语气算不上把握十足。他不太擅长安慰他人。“别哭了。我只是要点时间。”

“我们——我们没有时间了，”那人哽咽道。他的行为显然影响了其他人，大家不安的晃动着，紧张地互相对视，肩膀僵硬面色苍白。

杰洛特停下搜寻。他要想防止大规模的恐慌就得立刻行动。“冷静，”他说，这通常很难真的让人冷静下来，但这是本能要求。他拿起一把剑。“我会把这个弯制成钩子。”

“怎么可能？”之前那个灰发的人问到。“掰弯吗？我知道猎魔人力气大，但没听说过你们可以掰弯钢铁。”

他的音量不断提高。杰洛特用一个果断的手势命令他安静，然后手握剑刃中部发动伊格尼。他的同伴齐声发出“哇哦”。

要让钢剑弯而不折很难，而要把第二把剑焊在刃上形成抓钩更难。最后成果谈不上完美，它看上去没法长久承受任何重量，但那不打紧。它只要能撑到杰洛特翻墙就行，之后他会抓着绳端将其他人拉过墙头（他怀疑大部分人不能自己上来。）。

他试了六次才把自制抓钩挂上墙头。然后他试拉几下确认稳定性，最后紧张地一只脚踩上墙面。

抓钩坚持住了。他小松一口气。

“我要你们中最虚弱的人先上来，”杰洛特说道。“能自己上来的人殿后。别推挤，明白了吗？”

一些人点点头，其他人轻声同意。那对杰洛特来说够了。

“要是虚弱到无法攀爬，”杰洛特说道。“我就拉你上来。只要拉三次绳索就行。我会在另一侧接手的。”

他轻松迅速的爬上墙头，把绳索的另一头扔下墙外。通常来说他不会从这种高度跳下去，但他们时间不多，又浪费了太久。吸血鬼不需要多少睡眠。有些会在日出前就醒来，而从天色看来已经快到清晨了。

前四个人依靠杰洛特到了墙外。剩下的都靠自己，尽管杰洛特还需帮他们在不摔断腿的前提下下墙。所有人都出去后，剩下的逃亡过程都不值一提了。他们沿着一条漫长曲折的泥泞小道走下去，直到遇见一辆货车，并被其指引至一处旅馆，旅馆主人在杰洛特声明他是在为女爵执行公务后才不情不愿得为他们提供免费的食物和水。

他们一整天都坐在旅馆里，焦急地等待着，反复望向窗外。但路上只有陶森特居民和商贩。

到第二晚他们都安全地回到了鲍克兰。家人亲友得以重聚。女爵向杰洛特交付了费用并当众表示了她由衷的感谢，杰洛特猜想他有望摆脱失败者的声名。总而言之，不算个苦差。他有了个圆满结局。

好吧，近乎圆满。不等雷吉斯安全的回来他是不会庆贺的。

时隔两个月杰洛特再次踏入白鸦园时BB带着明显的宽慰迎接他。尽管在离开前他就向对方解释过自己的计划，并声明了可能将花费数周或数月的时间，但显然BB仍旧为他担忧。这份忠诚令人动容，但杰洛特在安慰BB的二十分钟里并未表现出来，尽管他看上去苍白憔悴，但他自我感觉良好，真的不需要请医生。

他对恢复生机有一套自己的办法：带上睡帽一觉好眠。他不出意料地睡过了头，并在醒后的几小时里也只是躺着继续看书。度过了艰难的两个月后他有权得到些休憩。

一周过去了。雷吉斯还未归。

一周转眼即逝，杰洛特已经开始为雷吉斯的不归想象各种可怕的情形。这太不理智，他明白，雷吉斯完全有能力照顾自己，事实上，甚至比杰洛特更擅长，但无论杰洛特怎么安慰自己雷吉斯很安全，他都拦不住自己奔腾的想象。他的脑子就是不肯放过他。

雷吉斯未归的第二周，他的担忧增速显著，而到了第三周，他的确有在考虑回城堡探查（最后他承认这点子蠢透了）。BB注意到了他日益增长的不安，试图通过给他带更多的书籍、下葡萄园里简单轻松的任务来帮助他减压。

尽管BB不断努力，杰洛特发现自己仍旧挂念雷吉斯。吸血鬼们可能颠覆了他的权威吗？囚禁他了吗？迪沙谬那证实了吸血鬼在监禁折磨自己人这方面没有障碍。如果他们发觉雷吉斯在血奴逃跑事件中的作用，为表不忿他们会做到哪一步？

他眼下的情绪和希里（目前为止，两度）失踪时差不多：焦虑、无助、暴躁。准确来说，雷吉斯还算不上失踪，他确信雷吉斯对自己的行动了然于心，但要杰洛特强迫自己也如此坚信实在艰难。对自己的每次劝阻都像是对牛弹琴。内心深处已坚信雷吉斯身陷险境。

一个月过去了，雷吉斯依旧音讯全无。杰洛特不时去雷吉斯藏身的墓地看看他是否回来了。但截止目前，那儿忙碌着的身影只有蜘蛛，杰洛特只得一番打扫，试图让雷吉斯归来时更为舒适。哪怕在雷吉斯身居此地时，这儿也不显热闹，但此时看上去就像荒废多年。所有东西上都覆盖着灰尘、蜘蛛网、小虫。雷吉斯的东西都被掩埋了。杰洛特只得把他的书籍和设备转移到白鸦园空闲的卧式里以保证他们不被损毁。对此，杰洛特认为是个选择隐居阴暗、潮湿、肮脏的墓地的人理所当然要面对的问题。

接下月中旬，葡萄酒酿造时节悄然来到，这对杰洛特来说再好不过了，它提供了一个非常必要的注意力分散点。尽管他不用干多少活，但学习酿造技术本身就够喝一壶了，这比他最初设想的要复杂得多。他得学会如何挑选最好的木桶来制造陈酿、何时采摘葡萄、如何压榨果汁、每个酒桶要添加什么调料——任务繁重，这让他的思维一直运转到深夜。他在繁忙的日常中依旧思念雷吉斯，猜测倘若他安全了会身处何方，但BB确保他不会整日沉溺。他能一眼看出杰洛特陷入思索，然后在他被忧虑困扰前将他赶往下一个任务里。

“您真的不必担心，”在某个夜晚BB说道，彼时他们正在给最后一批葡萄酒的制作收尾。杰洛特坚持要亲自合上木桶。他希望自己的员工能回家饱餐一顿再好好休息，此前他们工作相当努力。“从您之前对您这位朋友的描述来看，他能应对自如。我确信他会在恰当的时候回来。”

“谢谢，BB，”杰洛特回道，简洁地勾勾嘴角。

事实证明BB是完全正确的。雷吉斯只是在一个午后简单地出现在他门口，穿着日常的服装，毫发无伤。一切宛如他从未离开陶森特一般。在雷吉斯带着畅快的笑容站在门口时杰洛特不知该如何动作，但幸运的是，雷吉斯采取主动一把抱住他。杰洛特抬手环住雷吉斯的后背，狠狠地回抱住他。

“很高兴见到你，”这就是他能哽咽出的所有话语。

雷吉斯看上去被他的反应取悦了。“我也一样，杰洛特。”他抚过杰洛特的后背，指甲陷入杰洛特的衬衣。“你看上去不错，”他继续道，稍稍退身上下打量杰洛特。“我希望郊区的经历没给你带来任何长期的伤害”

“就目前情况看来，我健康的很，”杰洛特答道。“你都去哪了？”

“和我的同类在一起，”雷吉斯说道。他轻拍杰洛特肩膀。“为了说服他们离开我必须待下去。换句话说，狄拉夫现在有一群更急切的伙伴了，而我认为他会成为一个好榜样。”

杰洛特挑起一边眉头。“你确信？他可杀人无数。”

“而他悔恨不已，”雷吉斯道。“现在他有大把时间冷静了。实际上，他曾透露可惜当初我们不曾...”一个哽咽。雷吉斯看上去难以为继。“你为什么不请我进去呢？那些玛兰尼准备好的三明治拼盘看上去很不错。”

“哦，当然。”他把雷吉斯让进屋并关上门，远离员工们的视线。再次开口前他让雷吉斯坐下。“你还好吗，雷吉斯？”

雷吉斯摊开手，让杰洛特好好打量他。“我？当然很不错。我们吸血鬼很难受到持久性的伤害，这一点我相信你很清楚。”

“我指的不是这种伤害，”杰洛特自己也坐下。“饮血，被迫戕害无辜，还有我...这对你来说一定很难，也不相信你能在短短数日内就放下。”

“你说的不错，”雷吉斯道。他把双臂交叉搁在桌上，俯身趴在上头。“但时间会流逝，我终会从中恢复过来，正如你在见证我如此恶行后也恢复过来一样。”

“这...”杰洛特耸耸肩。“也不全是恶行”

“不是吗？”雷吉斯明了的笑了。“我很高兴你这么想。不论怎么说，对...对你做的一切、对我被迫对待你的一切方式，我都深感抱歉。”

“你没必要为此道歉。那都是我要求你做的。”

“我真的必须道歉，杰洛特，”雷吉斯说道。“而且我必须确定你对我的看法未曾改观。”

“那倒大不相同了，”杰洛特的话让雷吉斯眉头皱起眼睛大睁。“不是坏的那种，”杰洛特迅速补充道，他把自己的椅子拖向雷吉斯，与对方促膝坐下。他一只手放在雷吉斯大腿上。“我的意思是，那城堡里发生的某些事件如果要重演我也不会反对。比如我跪在地上，特别是...”杰洛特的脸开始发热。这可算得上是个无耻的宣言了。某人张嘴前可该三思，至少让他们俩都少点尴尬。

但当他看向雷吉斯时，对方看上去完全没有尴尬。“我也并不反感，杰洛特。必须承认，那会你看上去相当棒。”

杰洛特一手抹过脸，他确定自己的脸正迅速的涨红。“挺高兴你这么说。”

“我们怎么定义这一切呢，杰洛特？”雷吉斯问道，向后靠在椅子里。“或者你根本不愿意给它一个名分？”

“你们一般怎么称呼这个？”杰洛特问道。

“Cuia zilu”雷吉斯简单地回应。“或者用最近似的人类语言来说，伴侣关系。”

“那就是这个了，”杰洛特决定。他撸了把脸，指尖在大腿上弹动。“我就剩最后一个问题。”

雷吉斯在椅子上坐直身体。“继续，杰洛特。”

“你还留着那外套吗？”

一个袒露尖牙的大笑在雷吉斯唇上绽开。“我确信还留着。”


End file.
